


Distraction

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Distraction

The friction was exquisite.   
The pain rapturous.   
Captivating.   
Her desperation of completion, evident. It would never make sense to her. This driving need. This encapsulating desire to have him melt into her.   
His face was inquisitive as he wondered what she was thinking. She merely waved him off with a flick of her wrist. She quickly made him forget his concern and focus as she slid her hand over him.   
His head dropped back against the closet door and a low moan emitted from his throat. A sly smile crossed her lips as his eyes closed, his body now hers.


End file.
